Moony! Tu me trompes?
by Miss Tako
Summary: Euh... Franchement, je sais pas quoi mettre... Sirius surprend Remus qui caresse un chat et lui fait une scène. C'est un petit slash RemusXSirius, voilà, rien de bien méchant.


_Une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête et qui n'a pas voulu en sortir._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Remus lisait tranquillement un livre intitulé _La psychologie vérifiée des sporifères et autres cétacés_ en caressant un petit chaton noir et blanc lorsque Sirius surgit dans la pièce, manquant de défoncer la porte.

-Mooooooonyyyyyyyyy ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui…

Il s'arrête net et observe son ami avec ébahissement.

Remus soupire.

-Oui Paddy ?

-Moony ? Tu me trompes ?

Le lycanthrope relève la tête, perplexe.

-Tu veux bien répéter ?

-Tu me trompes ?

-Il faudrait pour cela que je sorte avec toi ce qui me parait très peu probable.

-C'est pas une raison. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Allons bon. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu caresses un chat. Tu te rends compte ? Un CHAT ! C'est horrible ! Tu me déçois énormément Moony, je ne pensais pas ça de toi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin Sirius ?

-Etant toi aussi de la fière et glorieuse race des canidés, je ne t'imaginais pas capable d'aller fricoter avec cette espèce honteuse qu'est la race féline, qui plus est avec la plus basse espèce, celle de MacGonagall et de Miss Teigne, les CHATS ! Mon fils, je te renie.

-Je ne suis pas ton fils Paddy.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille à ton éducation. Regarde, je te laisse seul trente secondes et je te retrouve avec de mauvaises fréquentations.

Sirius enfile une chaussette en guise de gant de protection et attrape le chaton par la peau du cou.

-Sirius ! Repose-le immédiatement ! Tu risques de le blesser !

Le chaton gigote dans tous les sens et parvient à griffer Sirius au poignet. Le Maraudeur le lâche en poussant un cri.

-Aïe ! Tu as vu Moony, il m'a agressé sans raison ! C'est Satan personnifié ! Je suis blessé ! Ah !!!!! Je meurs ! J'agonise ! Argg…

Le jeune homme place une main sur son front et se laisse tomber au sol dans une pause théâtrale.

-Sirius ?

-Mmm ? fait le blesser en soulevant une paupière.

-Tu n'as rien.

-Mais si d'abord ! Regarde, je saigne horriblement. Je vais me vider de mon sang et mourir sous tes yeux dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ce sera ta faute, c'est toi qui a amené cette créature du diable ici.

-Désolé de te contredire Pad' mais tu ne saignes pas.

-Mais siiiiiii, là. Regarde bien.

-C'est de l'encre Sirius.

-Même pas vrai d'abord. Et puis en plus, je suis mort, na !

-Tu es vraiment un gamin Padfoot.

Le macchabé lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

-Bon, et bien, c'est dommage. Je peux retourner lire ou tu as besoin de funérailles particulières ?

-…

-Visiblement, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Sur ce, je vais lire.

Remus récupère le chaton, le pose sur ses genoux et se replonge dans sa lecture, laissant Sirius allongé par terre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est au tour de James de surgir dans le dortoir, il trébuche sur Sirius et s'étale de tout son long aux pieds de Remus.

-Aïe-euh ! Qui à laissé trainer ce truc par terre? Oh ! Sirius, c'est toi ?

-…

-Tu boudes ?

-Laisse tomber. intervient Remus. Il pense qu'il est mort.

-Hein ?

-Le chat que tu m'as demandé de garder l'a griffé et il me fait une scène.

-Mon pauvre. compatit James. On le laisse par terre ? Ça fait un peu désordre, non ?

-Oh, il finira bien par ressusciter. Surtout que c'est bientôt l'heure de diner et qu'aujourd'hui, on a de la tarte au chocolat.

Le cadavre pousse un gémissement presque inaudible et James et Remus échangent un regard complice.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais rendre le chat à Lily, merci de me l'avoir gardé Rem'.

James ramasse le chaton qui joue avec les mèches de Sirius et sort du dortoir, laissant Remus à son livre et Sirius à son agonie imaginaire.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a de la tarte au chocolat ? chuchote Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Moui… répond Remus sans quitter son livre des yeux. Mais les morts ne parlent pas, et surtout, les morts ne mangent pas de tartes au chocolat.

-…

-Dis Moony, tu veux bien me ressusciter ?

-Je suis désolé Pad' mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire.

-…T'as qu'à faire comme dans l'histoire avec la princesse que tu m'as fait lire hier.

-Blanche-neige ?

-Oui, le prince, il a réussi à ressusciter la fille qui était morte.

Remus lève les yeux de son livre, pas certain de tout comprendre.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

-Voui…

-Sirius, tu es imbécile. Je suis sûr que c'était ton but depuis le début.

Mais il s'exécute et Sirius passe ses bras autour de son cou.

-Dis Moony, tu as un cheval blanc pour m'emmener dans ton château ?

-Non, désolé princesse.

-Tant pis, Tu crois que Prongs acceptera de le remplacer?

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout, un peu guimauve et un peu stupide._

_Laissez une review s'vous plait *o*_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue !_


End file.
